Living With The Akatsuki
by Super.Musha
Summary: O.k I just couldn't help myself. So this fan fic is about. well. ME! I join the Akatsuki and cause ALL kinds of trouble. DIEDARA'S A GOOD COOK!
1. Itachi's closet

Author: I don't own Naruto

Author: I don't own Naruto. I was bored so I came up with this. I also decided to put me and my friends in it.

Chapter 1 ~'Tachi-chans closet~

One day Naruto was skipping along and singing happily, "I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WOOOOOOOOOORLD! LIFE IS PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC!" when suddenly Musha jumps out of the bushes, knocks him out, ties him up, puts duck tape over his mouth, and throws him in Itachi's closet.

When Naruto finally comes to he finds himself in a small dark room. He starts to struggle trying to free himself but instead hits his head really hard on the wall.

He lets out a muffled cry of agony.

Then a door opens and Naruto sees Itachi standing there.

"How the hell did you get in my closet?" Itachi asks.

"Mufa magd me mand phrou fee min mere!" he said. Itachi rips off the duck tape and Naruto immediately yells, "Musha gagged me and threw me in here! OUCH!!!!!!!"

"Damn it Musha." Itachi said to himself. He then closed the door and walked away.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!" Naruto cried.

Well that's all for now! Have you noticed I like to start me fan fics with people singing? Oh well! Next chapter on its way! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. A trip to Konaha

Okay! Here's the second chapter! I put my friends Lenna, Sheta, and Star in it. It's a little boring but I PROMISE the next one will be better. Please review! OH! And I thank the person who requested more of the story, it's the only reason I updated it so fast.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

~Chapter two~

"But 'Tachi-chan!" Whined Musha, "Why can't I go on a mission? I _**NEVER **_go on missions."

"Because you locked the Fox Boy in my closet" Itachi, A.K.A 'Tachi-chan said.

Musha simply pouted as she watched Kisame, Diedara, and Tobi file into the room. "I promise I won't do it again!" she begged.

"NO!" Itachi said, more of a command.

"Don't worry Musha!" Tobi said putting his hand on her head, "You'll be able to go on the next one!"

"Okay…" she pouted.

~Two hours later~

Musha sat on the couch in the Akatsuki base listening to Lenna-sama and Sheta-sensei Argue while her friend and partner star sat next to her laughing.

"Sheta-sensei?" Musha cut in.

"Yah?" she looked away from Lenna.

"Can I go to Konaha?" Musha asked.

"I don't see why not." Sheta answered.

"YAY! IWANNA GO WITH YOU!!!" Star yelled.

"Actually that seems like a good idea, just incase you get into trouble." Lenna said.

"K.K! Come on Star lets get ready!"

~At Konaha~

Musha and Star arrived at the gate around noon and easily got in. Once in they got a hotel and headed strait to Iruka ramen shop, Figuring it to be the best place to find Naruto.

Sure enough Naruto was sitting at the counter with Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Sakura Hinata and Shikamaru.

Naruto turned and looked at them as they walked in, "AAAAAH! THAT'S THE GIRL WHO TEID ME UP AND THREW ME IN ITACHI'S CLOSET!!!!" he yelled.

"Hi Naruto!" Musha said waving casually. She walked over and sat next to him but he fell off his chair and crawled backwards, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled, overreacting as usual.

"Um, Naruto… Are you okay?' Hinata asked.

"And what the heck is going on?' Kiba added, followed by Akamaru's barks.

"Well, I was just walking along when **SHE **jumped out of nowhere, gags me, ties me up, and throws me in Itachi's closet!" he explained.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Cause I felt like it!" she said cheerily.

Everyone stared at her but decided it best not to ask further question. As noon came to night Naruto settled down and even enjoyed him self as he and the other leaf ninjas talked while Musha and Star listed. Eventually Musha and star got bored and went to the hotel.

~The next day~

Star got a brilliant idea during the night and Musha decided to follow through with it. They when to the store and bought giant balloons and ramen. When they got back they cooked the ramen and filled the balloons with it.

They sat upon the roof top until Naruto came along.

"Now." Musha whispered they both started throwing the balloons at him.

Naruto fell to his knees and cried, "IT'S RAINING RAMEN!!!" then opened his mouth.

Not the desired reaction, but funny either way. Musha and Star laughed so hard that they fell off the roof and onto a very confused Naruto, landing them all into the hospital.

~Two days later~

They were let out of the hospital with minor injuries, and although they were told to take it easy they, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata wet strait to the training field.

"Musha you should totally show them your awesome pet!" star said.

"Pet?" asked Naruto.

Musha smiled then pulled out a strange whistle. When she blow it it sounded like the cries of a thousand demons in pain and sent shivers down there spines.

A few moments a large creature jumped out of the bushes making the leaf ninjas scream. It was a large demon rabbit with a hunched back, long clawed fingers, fangs, and bull horns. His eyes glowed red.

"This is Fluffy the hell hare." Musha explained.

"That thing is wicked!" Kiba exclaimed.

Fluffy jumped forward and started licking him, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kiba screamed.

"Fluffy heel!" Musha commanded. Fluffy looked over then went to her side.

"Hey didn't Sheta-sensei tell us to be back by tonight?" Star asked.

"OH FUCK MONKEYS!!!!" Musha exclaimed. They ran to the hotel, gathered their stuff and rode fluffy home.

The four leaf ninjas were left speechless and clueless.

Well, what did you think of it? REVIEW!


	3. Hidan's bad day

Here's my next chapter. Hope it's a little funnier.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

Hidan's bad day

Musha sat on the couch watching Itachi read. She was bored, she didn't even have Star to be bored with due to 'special training' with Lenna and Sheta.

~Down the hall~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Star yelled as Lenna and Sheta dragged her down the dim hallway towards the training area.

~Back in the living room~

Musha sighed causing Itachi to look up from his book. Musha was currently sitting on her head with her legs over the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm bored!" she said.

"Why don't you go bug Diedara." He said looking back to his book.

Musha pouted slightly and tried to get up, but she somehow forgot she was up-side-down and fell on the floor. "Ooooow…" she groaned.

Itachi rolled his eyes as Musha jumped up and yelled, "I'M O.K!!!" then skipped off to the kitchen where Diedara was doing the dishes.

Musha just stood there with her hands behind her back staring at him.

Diedara could sense her stare. "What do you want, un?"

Musha thought for a moment. "WAFFLES!!!"

Diedara nearly dropped the plate he was washing. "DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO MAKE YOU WAFFLES, UN!?!"

"No, I can cook them myself, I just need a waffle maker!" she said silently laughing at his outburst.

"No, un. I don't trust you" he said turning around and continuing with the dishes.

She shrugged and went back out into the living room. "I think Diedara's PMSing." She said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID, UN!???!" Diedara yelled from the kitchen. Musha simply kept walking.

Musha walked through a doorway into a dimly lit hallway. She had an idea.

She went to one of the five bathrooms they shared and picked the lock with a hair pin she stole from Diedara. Inside Hidan was singing some weird song in a different language as he showered.

Musha quickly grabbed his Akatsuki robe, leaving the rest of his clothes there. Hidan always took long showers so she had plenty of time.

She ran down the hall to a door and picked its lock. She opened the door and gagged at the smell. "TO. MANY. SENTED. CANDLES!!!" she gasped for air then stood up holding her nose. Hidan's room was brightly colored with many pictures on the walls, incenses, scented candles, and small figures everywhere. It was kind of creepy. She went to a closet and grabbed all his Akatsuki robes.

She walked, out closed the door, mostly to keep the sent in, then ran down the hall to the laundry room. She put the robes in and started the wash. She added a bunch of bleach and sat down to read while she waited.

As soon as the washer stopped she grabbed the robe on the to and held it out in front of her. It was now light gray with pink clouds, perfect. She smiled and looked at her watch. One thirty, she had a half an hour. She started putting the clothes in the dryer as she thought about what Hidan did in the shower for an hour and a half.

_`Wait` _she thought, _`I don't think I want to know,' _she quickly started the dryer and continued reading.

~Fifteen minuets later~

The dryer buzzed when it was done and Musha took them out and ran to the bathroom. Hidan was still singing, the shower running. She picked the lock and put the grey and pink robe on the floor.

She went back to the bad smelling room and put the bleached robes on the hangers in the closet.

She then ran to the living room to wait. `_This is perfect` _ she thought as she saw Kisame and Tobi had joined Itachi on the couch.

Kakuzu walked in. "Has anyone seen Hidan?" he asked just as there was an angry yell from the bath room.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked Musha.

"You'll find out soon enough." she said with a smile.

Just then Hidan walked in wearing the said grey and pink robe. "ALRIGHT! WHO DID THIS!?!?" he yelled. Musha, Kisame, Tobi, and Kakuzu all fell to the ground laughing as Itachi silently grinned behind his book.

Hidan stormed off to the kitchen hoping Diedara would be able to do something.

Pein walked in and raised his eye brow at the people rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably. "Itachi, you and Kisame will be going on a mission tomorrow, you will be taking Musha and… where's Star?" he asked

~Training area~

"WRONG!!!" Lenna yelled hitting Star in the head with a pan, sending her flying several feet before landing face fist in the dirt. "NOW GET YOUR LITTLE MIDGET ASS UP AND DO IT RIGHT THIS TIME!!!!!" Sheta simply watched from a tree as she sat on its branch sipping on a martini.

~In the living room~

"S-she's getting special t-training with Lenna and Sheta. She'll be t-training tomorrow too." She gasped between fits of laughter.

"O.k." he said about to give Itachi the paper containing the information on their mission when Hidan walked out. Pein fell to the ground laughing at the sight of Hidan in the girlish robe.

"FUCK YOU!!!" Hidan yelled, giving them the middle finger.

"H-here." Pein said holding out the paper to Itachi.

Well that's it for now, it was pretty long, hopefully now to long. PLEASE REVIEW!! ^-^

LOL! When I was typing this I forgot I was making ramen. The only reason it didn't burn is because I smelled it while typing. YAY FOR RAMENS YUMMY SMELL!


End file.
